Le lac paisible
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: [Réponse au 12ème défi du Poney Fringant]Une forêt et un lac tant espéré.


**LE LAC PAISIBLE**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Disclamer : Les Orcs sont à Tolkien et les autres personnages à moi, ainsi que l'histoire.

Note : Réponse au 12ème défi du Poney Fringant ! J'ai retrouvé l'usage de mon word la veille de la date buttoir, samedi 8 septembre 2007. Aussi, j'ai tapé... ça ! Puis alors que je voulais le mettre sur le site, ça a pas arrêté de planter !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que les claquements de sabots de nos chevaux nous martelaient la tête. Le sang battait fort sur nos tempes et la sueur avait cessé de ruisseler sur nos visages ensanglantés. Nous savions qu'un lac s'étendait au bout de cette forêt, et son eau claire et limpide serait la bienvenue pour nous rafraîchir. Nous étions certains que les orcs ne nous suivraient pas jusque là.

Il faisait chaud et l'atmosphère renfermée des sous-bois alourdissait encore l'air. Nous allions aussi vite que nos montures épuisées pouvaient nous le permettre.

Nous étions quatre. Quatre enfants. Je guidais mes compagnons dans ce bois que je connaissais bien. Mon père m'y emmenait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, pour chercher de la nourriture et m'apprendre à survivre. Ma soeur, que je tenais fermement contre moi, s'était endormie d'épuisement. Les deux autres qui nous accompagnaient n'étaient pas du même village que moi. Leurs parents avaient été tués par les orcs. Ils avaient juste eu le temps d'envoyer leurs fils chercher du secours, en leur laissant leur seul cheval. C'était deux frères. L'aîné, Ceoran, avait un an de moins que moi, le plus jeune avait l'âge de Calya, ma petite sœur. Mon père m'avait demandé de les guider jusqu'à un endroit sûr. Je savais que ça voulait dire courir droit devant, sans se retourner. Plus aucun village n'était en sécurité à présent. Ma sœur avait pleuré. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devrait se séparer des parents, pourquoi Maman ne pouvait pas venir. Je l'avoue, je voulais pleurer. Mais je devais la rassurer. J'étais le seul homme à veiller sur ma sœur à présent. Et les ennemis approchaient. Déjà le feu de leurs torches pouvait être aperçu, en contrebas de la colline. J'avais saisi les rênes avec détermination, et sans me retourner je lançais mon cheval au galop. Alors que nous faisions une halte, au bord des bois, pour laisser nos chevaux souffler, nous avons été attaqués. Un orc fondait sur ma sœur. Me plaçant devant elle, je ne pus que ramasser une branche, arme insignifiante, et la tendre en protection devant mon visage crispé de terreur. Puis du sang noir a jailli. Et le corps de l'orc s'est écroulé lourdement devant moi. Un homme à genoux, l'épée pointée dans la direction de l'ennemi, nous regardait. Il nous avait sauvé la vie. Au péril de la sienne. Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures. Je m'approchais de lui pour le remercier. Il me sourit et, me tendant son épée, ajouta simplement "sois fort, ne les laisse pas prendre ceux qui te sont chers". Puis il s'écroula. Corps gisant parmi de trop nombreux autres.

Nous avancions toujours. Ceoran me demanda d'arrêter. Sa jument n'en pouvait plus. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. Nous ne pouvions nous le permettre. Les cris et les pas lourds de nos ennemis se faisaient entendre dans les bois. Nous avions des chevaux, mais nous devions faire sans cesse des détours entre les branches. Les orcs, eux, détruisaient tout sur leur passage, écrasant les obstacles plutôt que de les contourner.

- Non, nous serons à l'abri plus loin !

Je cherchais à le rassurer pour qu'il reprenne la route. Je savais bien que nulle part nous ne serions à l'abri, mais il fallait continuer.

- Continue sans moi. Je te rejoindrai.

- Et ton frère ? Qu'est-ce que...

J'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son frère à ce triste sort, alors que le lac était tout près ! Nous pourrions nous y désaltérer et laver nos blessures. Je m'arrêtais, voyant l'expression de Ceoran. Une tristesse profonde se lisait dans ses yeux. Son frère, qu'il serrait dans ses bras, n'était pas endormi comme je le pensais. Il avait les yeux ouverts, sans expression. Du sang séché sur la tempe. Il avait succombé à ses blessures. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps. Ceoran descendit de cheval, et donnant une claque sur la croupe de sa monture pour qu'elle s'enfuit, se tourna vers moi.

- Pars. Sauve-toi, tant que tu le peux.

Je le regardais. Puis talonnais ma monture. Ma sœur dormait encore. Comment pouvait-elle dormir si profondément alors que... Un cri d'agonie me tira de mes réflexions. Calya ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, inquiète. Les orcs avaient attrapé Ceoran. Je baissais la tête en dernier hommage à cet ami. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Les orcs se rapprochaient. La lueur de leurs torches faisait rougeoyer la forêt. Je continuais d'avancer, galopant dès qu'un sentier s'ouvrait. Les arbres étaient plus épars, ce qui facilitait mon avancée, mais également celle des orcs. Ma monture était à bout de force. Je la talonnais. Nous ne devions pas nous faire tuer par ces créatures. Je voulais vivre. Que ma sœur vive. Je ne voulais pas d'une fin si cruelle.

Soudain, ma jument s'écroula, épuisée. Ses membres tremblants ne pouvaient plus supporter notre poids. Je mis pied à terre, aidais ma sœur à descendre, et courus jusqu'au lac qui s'étendait devant nous, tirant Calya par le poignet. Nous l'avions enfin atteint, ce lac qui devait nous sauver. Lorsque je me retournais, je les vis. Ils étaient tous là, ils nous avaient rattrapés. Instinctivement, j'attirais ma soeur derrière moi pour la protéger, sans quitter des yeux les ennemis qui avançaient à pas lents vers nous.

Non ! Ce destin ne serait pas celui de ma soeur. Je repensais à cet homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie et donné son épée. "Sois fort, ne les laisse pas prendre ceux qui te sont chers". Je saisis la garde de l'épée. C'était la première fois que j'en tenais une dans mes mains. Je ne savais pas me battre.

- Calya" fis-je en me retournant vers ma soeur. Elle me regarda de ses yeux humides. Tremblante, elle s'accrochait au pan de ma tunique. "Ferme les yeux, c'est fini."

Elle obéit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors que je transperçais son coeur de mon arme. Ses doigts toujours crispés sur ma tunique, elle s'écroula à terre. Elle n'avait pas souffert. Le lac n'avait pu nous sauver, mais près de ce lieu paisible l'âme de Calya serait en paix.

Je me retournais vers les orcs, et, brandissant mon épée, je criais de toutes mes forces en fonçant sur eux. Ma vie ne m'importait plus. Et si je pouvais tuer l'une de ses bêtes, peut-être sauverais-je une vie. Je portais des coups sans regarder, le plus souvent dans le vide.

Puis une forte douleur dans le dos.

Puis plus rien.

Plus rien que le noir.

* * *

FIN

_Et dire que c'était censé être une petite scène comique..._


End file.
